1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for repairing a motherboard with a defective Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) socket mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A DIMM, comprises a series of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits. These modules are mounted on a printed circuit board and designed for use in personal computers, workstations or servers. There are three types of DIMMs: DDR (double-data-rate), DDR2 and DDR3, each having a different pin-count, and different notch position. DDR2 and DDR3 DIMMs were developed from the original DDR DIMM.
DDR or DDR2 DIMM sockets are usually mounted on the motherboard via a plurality of through holes defined in the motherboard. The DDR or DDR2 DIMM sockets have a plurality of pins extending through the corresponding holes in the motherboard. DDR3 DIMM sockets are usually mounted on the motherboard using surface mount technology (SMT). There are a plurality of solder balls physically and electrically connected between the DDR3 DIMM socket and the motherboard. However, solder connections between the DDR3 DIMM socket and the motherboard may be accidentally omitted or connected together, causing an incorrect electrical connection between the DDR3 DIMM socket and the motherboard. The motherboards with defective DIMM sockets are usually scrapped since typical methods for repairing the motherboards have a very low success rate. It's very wasteful to scrap motherboards, thus, it's necessary to develop an improved method for repairing the motherboards having defective DIMM sockets.